Two Spoonfuls
by koide m
Summary: Rinslet gets a fever and asks Train to bring her medicine. Can he make her feel better? Oneshot Train/Rins.


**Hi :) This is my very first fanfic, featuring my favorite pairing - Train & Rins. I have another longer Trainslet fanfic that I actually started working on before this one so I'll try to post that soon. Also, I'm sorry if Train is a bit OOC. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**P.S. On the 2nd or 3rd day that I was writing this, I came down with a really bad cold and minor fever. I thought it was a funny coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: Black Cat and its characters belong to Kentaro Yabuki.**

* * *

><p>Pounding headache, muscle aches, and a 100.2 degree temperature. <em>It's a fever alright<em> she thought, as she laid in her hotel room bed. She had planned on continuing an undercover mission today but couldn't muster up any energy. Thinking she should probably get some medicine, she called the first person who came to mind: Train Heartnet.

"A fever!" he nearly yelled through the phone.

"Not so loud, _please_..." she begged softly.

"Sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible."

She hung up, but not before giving him her room number. Lucky for Rinslet, Train was only a few towns away hunting down a new bounty with Sven and Eve. Turning to her side, she imagined Train having a hard time choosing the right medicine for her. _He probably always has Sven do the dirty work_ she laughed to herself. But at least she can count on him; that was one of the things she liked about him. In fact, there were a lot of things she liked about him. She liked his smile, the way he cared about others, the way...

"Rins?"

"Mmm... Hm?"

Rinslet woke up to find Train kneeling next to the bed, his face inches away from hers. She had fallen asleep to her thoughts of Train; a fact that made her blush.

"I didn't think I took _that_ long," Train said, as he placed a brown paper bag on the nightstand.

"Ow..." Rinslet complained, rubbing her still pounding head.

"Here, I didn't know which one to get but this should help."

He took out a glass bottle with liquid medicine splashing inside. The label read FEVER REDUCER in red letters. Taking out a plastic spoon from the same bag, he sat down on the edge of the bed and read the directions.

"Adults 12 and older, take two spoonfuls orally every 6 hours."

"That medicine isn't looking too appetizing..." Rinslet squirmed, as she watched Train pour some onto the spoon.

The dark red liquid spread sluggishly on the spoon. Train faced the spoon to her, opening his own mouth and making an "Ahhh..." sound. Reluctantly Rinslet opened her mouth and let the spoon enter.

"This tastes like shit!" she yelled.

"Aw is it really that bad?" Train asked, almost mockingly.

The medicine burned Rinslet's throat as it travelled down to her stomach. If it was meant to taste like cherry or grape or any other artificial flavor, this medicine had failed miserably. Rinslet scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out. Train, who had been watching her, let out a quiet laugh. He hadn't seen her like this before - compliant, childlike, and _vulnerable_. And it was cute.

"Here," he poured another spoonful of medicine and faced it to Rinslet.

"No."

"Come on Rins, you need to."

"You're kidding right? This tastes awful."

She'd always been hardheaded but Train didn't mind. He saw a lot of himself in Rinslet and he liked it. He also liked the games he played with her - acting like he wasn't the least bit interested in her. Rinslet's feelings for him were obvious, to him at least. He could easily seduce her just the way she'd seduced all those men for her convenience.

Train took the spoonful to his mouth.

"What are y-"

Rinslet's eyes opened wide as Train's lips touched hers. He let out the medicine from his mouth to hers, slowly so she didn't choke. But he wasn't finished. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, inviting her mouth to open and dance with his. Rinslet, unsure if she was drunk from the medicine or his kiss, relaxed her mouth. Train's tongue wrestled with hers gently, playfully, hungrily.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Train grinned his usual silly grin as he pulled away.

Rinslet could not fight the awe stricken look on her face. Her heart beat fast like hummingbird wings, sending blood to every corner of her body. Her fingers touched her lips, still wet from the passionate kiss. Train laughed silently, his face still inches away from hers. He was right, it wasn't so bad.

"Idiot..." she finally muttered, grabbing his head and pulling his lips back onto hers.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rinslet was woken up by the loud ringing of her phone. She was feeling much better, thanks to the medicine... or that sweet kiss. Her heart fluttered once more at the thought of his soft lips touching hers. She couldn't remember much after that, concluding that the medicine must have knocked her out.<p>

She stretched her arm out to her phone, which was resting next to the medicine bottle on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Rins..." Train groaned, his voice raspy and tired. "You gave me your fever. Can you bring me some medicine?" His voice sounded mischievous, as if he were smiling as he spoke, "...Don't bring the spoon."

The butterflies pushed at every wall of Rinslet's stomach as she got ready and headed out, the medicine bottle gripped tightly in her hand.


End file.
